Castiel and the cat
by SKLBug210
Summary: "Do we need a cat? Doesn't this place feel one species short?" Castiel Season 7; episode 23 - Season 7 spoilers In which Castiel gets a cat and Dean's not too happy with it.


A.N. So I don't know if anyone has done a story on this yet. All the ones I've seen so far based on the season 7 finale have focused on the purgatory plotline. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Oh and virtual cookie cake to anyone who knows what show I'm referencing with the cat's name.

"_Do we need a cat? Doesn't this place feel one species short?" Castiel (Season 7; episode 23). _

Dean Winchester turned over in the motel bed yet again, the sheets scratching at his skin as he did so. He cracked his eyes open to see the red flashing numbers on the clock next to him. The hunter let out a low groan.

Even before purgatory, Dean's sleep patterns hadn't been the healthiest. After spending months in the dark, monster infested world where closing his eyes for too long was extremely risky, even with a crazy angel playing guardian, his sleep habits had gotten even worse. When he did manage to drift off to sleep, any slight noise or movement brought him abruptly back into consciousness ready to attack whoever or whatever was closest to him.

Dean cast a glance over at the sleeping body of his brother who was oblivious to the world. Dean had never asked for specifics on how exactly Sam had managed to open a door into purgatory thus giving Castiel and Dean a chance to escape. He thought it better that he didn't know what Sam had done, there seemed to be no ill effects of whatever it was and Castiel had assured Dean that Sam's soul was still his own. Other than that Dean thought it better forgotten. Now if only Dean could forget purgatory.

The hunter took a deep breath turning his gaze back toward the ceiling. They had seen Castiel on and off since they had escaped purgatory. The angel seemed to have the need to make sure the brothers, Dean especially, were still around and safe which led him to pop in at least once a week. Sometimes Castiel would stay with them for awhile, other times the visits were only minutes long before he disappeared again.

Dean frowned as he thought of his friend. Sometimes Castiel seemed so close to being back to his normal self, other times, it was clear he was still suffering from taking on Sam's hallucinations. As nice as it was to see Castiel smile a bit more (even when it was mostly when he managed to get the Winchesters to play board games with him), Dean missed the serious and focused Castiel.

The hunter turned over once again now lying on his stomach trying to get more comfortable. Or at least less uncomfortable. The motel they were staying in didn't have the nicest mattresses. Or sheets, Dean thought as he shifted in the bed. He turned over again returning to his original position on his back, shutting his eyes this time, hoping he could force himself to fall asleep.

An hour later Dean was still hoping his body would get so tired it wouldn't have a choice but to let him rest. He glanced at Sam again envious of his brother's ability to sleep. Of course about a year ago he had the devil preventing that from happening so Sam really did deserve to sleep. Of course Dean glared into the darkness he deserved sleep as well. He shut his eyes even tighter this time before opening them only to see blue eyes looking into his.

Dean couldn't help himself. He let out a shriek (a manly one, but a shriek nonetheless). He sat up bumping his forehead against the man who had been leaning over him.

"Castiel!" Dean said angrily, glaring at the angel who was still staring at him standing right next to the bed.

"Hello Dean," Castiel sat down right next to the hunter, blue gaze not leaving Dean's.

"What are you doing?" Dean demanded of his friend. If he was here to demand Dean to join him in a game of Clue or Yahtzee, well it was a good thing Cas couldn't die from getting shot.

Castiel just looked at Dean silently in the darkened room. Dean rolled his eyes and glanced over at Sam who was somehow still sleeping. Looking back at the fallen angel Dean noticed Castiel's arms appeared to being holding something inside his coat.

Knowing he was going to regret this, Dean looked back up at Castiel's face, "Cas, what's in your coat?" he asked suspiciously. Castiel shot him an innocent smile as he opened his coat to reveal, "Is that a kitten?" Dean asked, surprised.

"Yes," came the response.

Dean sighed, "Why?"

"Because we were one species short," Castiel said. Dean stared at him, remembering when Castiel had first brought that up.

"Cas," Dean took a breath, "we can't have a cat."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, "why not?" he asked in confusion.

"Because," Dean shut his eyes in frustration before opening them again, "because we don't have the money or time or lifestyle to take care of a cat," he explained to the angel.

Castiel just stared at Dean. Dean stared back for about a minute before he blinked. He was going to regret this, but for some reason trying to say no to Castiel especially after purgatory seemed to be a lot harder.

"Fine, but you're responsible for taking care of that thing," he sighed knowing whatever he said, he would not be able to talk Castiel out of wanting a cat.

"Her name is Miss Kitty Fantastico," Castiel informed him, holding the kitten out to Dean. Dean looked at him, wondering where the hell Castiel came up with that name. As soon as Dean's fingers were almost touching the kitten she hissed and reached out her paw to leave long thin scratch marks down Dean's wrist.

Dean pulled his hand back quickly, Castiel frowning at him before looking down at the kitten.

"I will have a conversation with her," Castiel informed Dean who was now cradling his wrist wondering just how it was that a cat scratch stung so damn much. The sound of wings was enough to inform Dean that Castiel was now gone. Dean flopped back on the bed shutting his eyes again, attempting to ignore the pain shooting through his wrist.

Dean pried his eyes open the next morning, the sounds of Sam moving around the room waking him.

"Morning Dean," Sam smiled at his older brother. Dean groaned moving to sit up, the pain reminding him of the middle of the night visitor, as he used his hands to push himself up.

Dean must have let out a pained sound, because Sam looked over at him.

"What's wrong?"

Dean looked down at his wrist to see the three angry looking scratches. "Cas has an evil cat," Dean mumbled.

"Cas has a what?" Sam looked at his brother confused and worried.

"I have a cat. Or to be more precise a kitten. She's still a baby," the brothers looked up to see Castiel standing near the motel door with Miss Kitty Fantastico in his arms. Sam looked at Castiel his eyes wide before looking back at Dean.

"Don't look at me. I told him he's responsible for that thing," Dean said getting out of bed and moving toward the bathroom.

Castiel frowned, "She's not a thing. Miss Kitty Fantastico is a living being-"

"Miss Kitty Fantastico?" Sam interrupted looking amused. Castiel shrugged.

"Yea whatever, she still scratched me. I'm going to have to get checked for rabies now," Dean said closing the bathroom door behind him.

When he came out a few minutes later, he stopped short at the sight of the thing (he refused to call it that ridiculous name) sitting in Sam's arms purring away happily.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked. Sam and Castiel both looked at him. "That demon cat scratches me, but it loves Sam? Seriously?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"This cat is not a demon," Castiel informed Dean.

"Can we be sure? I mean it's been awhile since we've seen Meg. I wouldn't put it past her to possess a cat you adopt, purr in Sam's arms and scratch me. I mean let's face it, she flirted with Sam when she first met him and she's never really liked me to begin with," Dean said.

"I am sure this cat is not possessed by any demons," Castiel said seriously. Dean opened his mouth only to be interrupted, "Drop it Dean," Sam said.

"Fine, but I'll be watching that thing," he said casting an eye at it.

Over the next couple of weeks, as Castiel spent more and more time with the brothers, so did the cat. Dean received 12 more scratches ("Tell that damn thing I'm not a scratching post, Cas!"), one ruined pair of jeans that were confused by the cat for a litter box, one of his shirts torn to shreds and cat fur all over the Impala.

Dean sat down opening a beer as he turned on the TV. to enjoy a new episode of Dr. Sexy M.D. Sam had gone out and Castiel was somewhere with that demon cat. He leaned back on the bed letting himself relax for what felt like the first time in ages. He let out a small groan when the familiar sounds of wings flapping reached his ears.

"Hey Cas," he said eyes not leaving the screen.

"Hello Dean," came the solemn response as Castiel (and cat) sat down on the bed next to the hunter.

Dean cast a wary eye over at the pair.

"Miss Kitty Fantastico wants to apologize to you," Castiel informed Dean. Dean turned to look at Castiel.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say the cat from hell wants to apologize to me?" Dean asked the angel, incredulously.

Castiel nodded his head, "Yes, I've been having conversations with her about her treatment of you and she now wants to apologize."

Dean looked at his friend for a moment, blue eyes looking back at him in all seriousness.

"Fine," Dean sighed mentally preparing himself for a demon cat to apologize to him (whatever the hell that entailed). Castiel whispered something into the cat's ear and Miss Kitty Fantastico left the angel's arms making her way onto Dean's lap where she rubbed herself up against his arm before settling down and starting to purr.

When Sam Winchester entered the motel room he shared with his brother he found Dean curled up asleep with a kitten under his arm and a slightly crazy fallen angel in a trench coat watching infomercials.


End file.
